


Perfect Fit…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Perfect Fit…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Molly go shopping…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit…

Title: Perfect Fit…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None …  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin and Molly go shopping…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Perfect Fit…**

“Justin, please watch your sister this afternoon; I have a realtor’s meeting.”

“Mom…”

“Oh, Justin, I’ll give you my credit card to go shopping”

Molly’s bored out of her mind waiting for Justin. He’s been looking at himself for the last twenty minutes in the three-way mirror - turning slightly sideways and looking over his shoulder.

Finally he says; “Do these jeans make my ass look big?”

Molly looks at him and wonders if all guys ask this question then says, “No.”

Justin looks mortified and Emmett jumps in with; “Of course they do, baby. What does she know anyways?”


End file.
